Schwarzer Walder Frey
Walder Frey ist einer der Antagonisten in der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und deren TV-Verfilmung Game of Thrones. Da viele seiner Familienmitglieder zu Ehren ihres Patriarchens Walder Frey heißen, wird Walder auch als Schwarzer Walder Frey bezeichnet, um ihn von den anderen zu distanzieren. Der Spitzname passt zu seinem jähzornigen Verhalten. In der Serie wird er von Tim Plester dargestellt. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Vergangenheit Walder ist der zweite Sohn von Ser Ryman Frey. Obwohl er nie geheiratet hat, soll er laut Gerüchten Verhältnisse mit einigen Frauen seiner Familienmitglieder gehabt haben. So soll er beispielsweise eine Beziehung mit den Frauen seiner Brüder Edwyn und Petyr gehabt haben, außerdem mit seiner Nichte Ami und seiner Halb-Cousine Amarei. Es wird sogar behauptet dass Walder eine Beziehung mit Amarei Farring, der siebten Frau von Lord Walder Frey gehabt hatte. Dies führt zu dem Gerücht, dass viele neugeborene Freys in Wirklichkeit Kinder vom Schwarzen Walder sind. Walder ist dafür bekannt, sich zu nehmen was er will. Außerdem ist er ein skrupelloser und leicht aufbrausender Mann, so dass er sogar von Mitgliedern seiner eigenen Familie gefürchtet wird. Königsfehde Der Schwarze Walder ist einer der Freys, die mit Robb Starks Armee gesendet werden nachdem die Freys sich mit den Starks verbündet haben. Nach dem Tod von Ser Stevron Frey, dem Erben der Zwillinge und dem Vater von Walders Vater Ryman, ist der schwarze Walder nun der dritte in der Erbfolge der Zwillinge. Der Schwarze Walder befindet sich zusammen mit anderen Freys in Robb Starks Armee auf dem Feldzug in die Westlande. Während der Eroberung von Hochklipp führen der Großjon Umber und der Schwarze Walder die Truppen an, die die Mauern der Festung erklimmen während Robbs Haupttrupp die Tore mit einem Rammbock angreifen. Schwertgewitter Nachdem Robb sein Bündnis mit den Freys bricht indem er nicht eine von Walder Freys Töchtern heiratet, sondern Jeyne Westerling, sind die Freys extrem wütend und aufgebracht. Bevor die Freys die Armee verlassen und zu den Zwillingen zurückkehren, kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Robb und den Freys und der schwarze Walder droht, dass seine Schwestern auch einen Witwer heiraten würden. Damit bedroht er das Leben von Robbs Ehefrau und Robb behauptet später er hätte Walder dafür niedergestreckt, hätte Jeyne ihn nicht davon abgehalten. Um die Freys erneut als Verbündete zu gewinnen, verpricht Robbs Onkel Edmure, stattdessen eine von Walders Töchtern zu heiraten. Robb und seine Armee machen sich auf zu den Zwillingen, um dort der Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Frey sendet ihnen ein Empfangskomitee, dem auch der Schwarze Walder angehört. Während der Hochzeitszeremonie spricht Robb mit seiner Mutter Catelyn und beide sind überrascht, wie brav sich der schwarze Walder während der Hochzeit verhalten hat. Die Freys beginnen jedoch plötzlich, die Hochzeitsgäste und somit die Lords des Nordens abzuschlachten. Während des Massakers tötet Walder ein Mitglied der Familie Vanke als dieser grade mit Ser Harys Heckenfeld kämpft. Nachdem das Massaker beendet ist, wird der Schwarze Walder mit einer Armee nach Seegard geschickt. Da Ser Patrek Mallister, der Erbe von Seegard, während der Roten Hochzeit gefangen wurde, kann Walder ihn als Geisel vorweisen und somit Seegard ohne Kampf erobern. Seegard ergibt sich tatsächlich. Krähenfest Nach der Eroberung Seegards wird der schwarze Walder mit seinen Truppen ausgeschickt um die Banditengruppe zu finden, die von Lady Steinherz angeführt wird und schon einige Freys, unter anderem Petyr und Merret, gefangen und hingerichtet hat, zu fangen und zu töten. Er verfolgt sie bis zum Hexensumpf, verliert dort aber die Spur der Banditen. Nachdem auch Walders Vater, Ser Ryman, von den Banditen gehenkt wird, ist der schwarze Walder nun der Zweite in der Erbfolge der Freys. Sein älterer Bruder, Edwyn, erzählt Ser Jaime Lennister das er glaubt dass der schwarze Walder etwas mit dem Tod von Ryman zu tun hatte und den Banditen möglicherweise einen Hinweis gegeben hat und er fürchtet sich nun, das nächste Ziel von Walder zu sein. Game of Thrones Vergangenheit In der Serie ist der schwarze Walder kein legitimer Sohn von Walder Frey. Er ist stattdessen ein Bastardsohn von Lord Walder und trägt den Namen Walder Strom. Den Beinahmen Schwarzer Walder trägt er trotzdem. Staffel 3 Nachdem das Bündnis zwischen Stark und Frey zerfallen ist, weil Robb Stark keine von Lord Walder Freys Töchtern geheiratet hat, werden auf Robbs Bitten Walder Strom und sein Halbbruder Lothar Frey nach Schnellwasser gesandt um erneut mit den Starks zu verhandeln. Nachdem die Freys auf Schnellwasser angekommen sind, diskutieren Robb und die Freys was getan werden muss um ein erneutes Bündnis zwischen den beiden Familien zu schaffen. Der Schwarze Walder verlangt, dass als Kompensation die Festung Harrenhal und alle dazugehörigen Ländereien an die Freys abgetreten werden. Außerdem soll Edmure Tully, Robbs Onkel, nun eine von Freys Töchtern heiraten. Als Edmure zu zweifeln scheint, erklärt Walder kalt dass die Hochzeit noch innerhalb der nächsten vierzehn Tage stattfinden muss, andernfalls ist das Bündnis null und nichtig. Die beiden geben Robb und Edmure außerdem nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, sie erwarten eine Antwort bevor sie am nächsten Morgen wieder aufbrechen und zu den Zwillingen zurückkehren. Nachdem Edmure zugestimmt hat, reiten Walder und Lothar zurück zu den Zwillingen um Lord Walder zu berichten, dass Robb zugestimmt hat. Auch Robb und seine Armee machen sich auf zu den Zwillingen um der Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Dort stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Ganze eine Falle war. Nachdem die Hochzeit vollzogen ist, werden Robbs Truppen plötzlich von den Freys massakriert und völlig abgeschlachtet. Auch Robb wird getötet und der schwarze Walder schlitzt die Kehle von Robbs Mutter Catelyn auf. Nach der Roten Hochzeit wird den Freys zur Belohnung von den Lennisters die Festung Schnellwasser, die Heimat der Tullys, zugesprochen. Staffel 6 Einige Jahre später taucht plötzlich Brynden Tully plötzlich mit einer Armee in Schnellwasser auf. Da er die Festung kennt kann er dort unbemerkt eindringen und die Festung von den Freys zurückerobern. Der Schwarze Walder und Lothar werden zur Flucht gezwungen und tauchen auf den Zwillingen auf, wo sie Lord Walder über die Ereignisse informieren. Walder befiehlt ihnen, die Festung zurückzuerobern. Sie sollen Edmure, der immer noch Gefangener der Freys ist, mitnehmen damit Brynden die Festung freigibt. Nachdem die beiden Freys ein Belagerungscamp vor Schnellwasser aufgebaut haben, welches jedoch völlig unstrukturiert ist, verlangen sie dass Brynden die Festung aufgibt. Dieser weigert sich jedoch, selbst als der schwarze Walder droht, Edmure zu töten. Trotz seiner Drohung tötet Walder Edmure nicht und verspielt somit seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Als wenig später Jaime Lennister mit einer Lennister-Armee auftaucht und die Belagerung übernehmen will, ist der schwarze Walder außer sich und will sich von Jaime nichts vorschreiben lassen. Jaime schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und Lothar entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten seines Halbbruders. Nachdem Jaime Schnellwasser erobert hat, reiten sowohl die Lennisters als auch die Freys zurück zu den Zwillingen wo Walder Frey ein Festmahl zum Sieg gibt. Bevor sie an dem Festmahl teilnehmen können werden Lothar und der schwarze Walder von Arya Stark angegriffen und getötet und zu Pastete verarbeitet. Diese Pastete verfüttert die als Dienerin verkleidete Arya später an Lord Walder, kurz bevor sie auch diesen tötet. Navigation Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version